The In Vivo Therapeutics Core (IVTC) is a state-of-the-art shared resource of the Indiana University Melvin and Bren Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) that serves as a recognized shared resource of the Indiana University School of Medicine (IUSOM), providing cost-effective and comprehensive services including, but not limited to, on-site breeding facilities as well as a numerous in vivo pharmacology models to facilitate the development and testing of novel pharmacological & cellular therapies. It is a certified shared resource of the Indiana Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (iCTSI). The IVTC maintains multiple mouse colonies on campus. Additionally, this shared resource offers a range of services that span from traditional xenograft services to advanced humanized mouse models of cancer, and offer the flexibility to customize studies. This includes setting up new models of disease and validating in the core. IVTC personnel are highly trained and have extensive experience in many different animal models, dose routes, and species (including transplantation, surgical, and stereotactic procedures) and equipment. The shared resource has increased in its size and now has four personnel. IVTC supports the research and development of safe and more efficacious drug treatment for IUSCC investigators, and IVTC continues to be engaged with their customers to enable the necessary research capabilities be built and validated in their quest to obtain external funding. The IVTC interacts closely with the Clinical Pharmacology Analytical Core (CPAC) and other IUSCC shared resources including the Chemical Genomics Core, and the Indiana Institute for Biological Imaging Sciences. For example, the drug discovery process should provide a delicate balance between the chemistry, pharmacology, and pharmacokinetics of the drug. Over the past few years, CPAC and IVTC have worked together to generate data that allow PIs to better evaluate molecules being developed within the IUSCC that show promise as novel cancer drugs. The IVTC performs the live phase study {in vivo) and collects samples for CPAC to perform the kinetics. Both of these core leaders are directly involved in study design prior to project initiation.